MASS EFFECT: BLACK DAWN
by Legendaryicon
Summary: 8 Years have passed. Shepard has become threatened.His choices will affect him now more than ever. Shepard must decide either to fight or lose everything he has gained. "A wounded life shines within the darkness" PART 1 OF THE BLACK DAWN SAGA
1. 8 YEARS

From Author: _ LEGENDARY ICON_

**_"This story I will try my hardest to make it work. To make it perfect. I will try to make it a joy to read. I want to create it to becoming something possible. All of those many Fans of Mass Effect to love this. As I love Mass Effect also. Please review and let me know what all of you think. I take reviews seriously. I want to make it into a new trilogy. I hope again that this is respected. READ, REVIEW, and ENJOY"_**

CHAPTER 1

8 YEARS

Admiral Anderson slammed down the data pad onto the desk. He couldn't take it any longer. Looking out the balcony of his office room he stared at the massive open city terrain. Much life had been rebuilt within London. It always brought him joy to see on a daily basis when he had gained less than good news. But not today. Nothing had prepared him to hear this kind of news. His hands were behind his back. Taking in a fresh breath of air.

"Damn it" said Anderson

The sounds of doors opened behind him as he didn't even turn around. Closing his eyes he only waited to hear the sounds of neglect. The sounds of waving fault to another.

"I'm sorry Anderson" said Miranda Lawson as she stared away from him

"This isn't on you Miranda, it's on me "he said

"I was supposed to know and-"

"It couldn't be helped at all, knowing that this would happen" he continued

Miranda looked down crossing her arms together. She stood in new Alliance uniform. Given with her new position as an informant.

"Anderson we need Shepard" she said

"I know" he said sadly looking down at his feet

An image of Lucas Shepard and Admiral Anderson along with the rest of the team standing together in a picture showed in his mind.

"Even if he has left all the fighting to us now, would we bring him back into it? "he asked

Miranda looked at him and walked towards him. She stood beside him as the air entered the room. She gazed at the incredible tall view of the newly built city.

"There's only this, he'd come back wanting answers I know it's not what should happen but we have no choice" she said

"We'll have to see what Lucas will say about all this even if he has found peace" said Anderson

"I'll go and tell him" said Miranda

"No, inform the rest to come and well explain to all of them" said Anderson

"Understood Admiral" said Miranda as she walked away heading towards the door

"Miranda "he said aloud

She stopped and looked back to him.

"Don't blame yourself nor hold it in, we need you"said Anderson

"I know, and I will help don't worry" she said as she left the room

Anderson turned around. He gazed at the data pad. He didn't want to look at it again, but he had no choice. Walking slowly towards it he stared. Angered.

"Connect me to Ashely Williams family" said Admiral Anderson as a hologram came to life beside him

MASS EFFECT: BLACK DAWN


	2. SILENT PEACE

CHAPTER 2

SILENT PEACE

Through the horde of crowd. Turians and Asari alike. A Human wearing silk thin clothes of a black jacket along with blue jeans. His fresh haircut and silver eyes stood out of the alien infested crowd. The city of Illium was glowing with delight. His right hand glowed blue as the omni tool allowed a voice to speak. The man was named "Lucas Shepard".

"I know Mathis really wants this for his upcoming birthday hun, even so with Alicia here she can get what she's been asking for a long time" said Lucas

"Well as long as you guys can make it back in time, for the rest of the day in time for his birthday party" said Tali

"Promise we'll be back in time, Love you"said Lucas

"I love you too bye" said Tali

Her voice died off as Lucas went into a toy store and noticed his young daughter named "Alicia Shepard". A small 8 year old girl happily getting ahold of some orders for her little brother back at home. Lucas stared as he stood by the doorway. He smiled. Seeing her curiosity. She was dressed like her mother Tali. Except with no problem. She could breathe the air normally, she had all the good sides of both Human and Quarian. The only difference was her hands. The Quarian like lines went down her right eye. Her hair was long and black.

Lucas walked towards her. She weared a small child long dress with long stockings of white. Her clothes were in colors of blue and purple. Her mind was just like her mother's very intelligent when it came to technology. Lucas walked over and bended down to one knee.

"Honey, did you find what you wanted?" asked Lucas curiously looking at her from her left side

She quickly looked left at him and smiled.

"Yes, daddy I was able to see but-but it's a bit pricey" she said

"Well let me see then" said Lucas as she walked over to show him on her Omni tool the item.

Lucas noticed the item she has been wanting was a component. A piece of a mechanical component that allows voice commands and Omni tool commands to work for the user. After that there was another item that allowed the user to be scanned through DNA.

"Wow I admit it hun, your so much smarter than me "he said smiling towards her

"Is that a yes? Daddy?" she asked as he stood up and walked over the counter

Lucas was able to buy the components as both walked out of the store feeling held her hand.

"When will we get them daddy?" she asked

"In the next 3 days" said Lucas

"Yes! Oh just wait daddy you'll be happy with what me and mommy have been working on" she said

"I know I will, I have wanted to know for a long time now" said Lucas somewhat teasing his daughter

"Nope I can't tell you it's a surprise for your birthday daddy" she said

Lucas smiled at her response and both headed into the elevator. She let go of his hand and turned around seeing the beautiful city. She glared at its glory with delight. Lucas looked back at her reaction. It brought him joy.

"I know honey, you love Illium" he said

"I do daddy, I wana live here someday "she said

Lucas smile began to fade as he stared at the back of her head. Within seconds his mind was aching in pain. Voices of the many people went on speaking. Words of sentences went on. He closed his eyes for a second and looked away from her. Grunting came alive as she turned around looking at him.

"Daddy?! Whats wrong" she asked

The voices gave him pain. His mind kept on and on. He then gasped for air. Opening his eyes agin he looked forward as the elevator doors opened. People smiling and cheerful walked passed him and Alicia.

"Dad?" she asked

"I'm-I'm fine honey don't worry "he said

"You have been doing that since I was little I remember" she said looking worried up into his eyes

"Im sorry but im okay don't worry" he said

A fresh breeze of wind blew into their faces. Lucas looked at her thinking how is it that she still remembered. His mind was feeling relieved felt a bit of light pointing at him and his daughter. Looking forward he could see the rising shuttle looking straight at them. Lucas looked forward his eyes flew on as Lucas quickly grabbed ahold of running the bullets flew past him as they teared through others trying to flee.

Lucas's body and Alicia in his arms both glowed. His body released blue biotics shielding them from the incoming gunfire. Turians dropped as they were punctured through. Asari ran away others made barriers for the wounded. Others ran for cover as they tripped or protected someone they loved. Lucas ran and continued avoiding open spaces.

Alicia yelled and broke out in tears seeing behind them people dying. She couldn't believe ran into a hallway and then into another elevator. Trying to catch his breath he lowered Alicia as she looked at him. The elevator began to move down towards the shuttle bay.

"What?!Dad why!?"she yelled scared

"I don't know, but we have to get home" he said

"But-but-but"

"I know, but the soldiers and the police will handle it "he said holding her close

Lucas looked through the glass and noticed the other city buildings at the far distance exploding. He couldn't believe was under attack. Asari police shuttles flew passed their elevator. Lucas didn't say anything else knowing that he wasn't a part of this.


	3. FAMILY

CHAPTER 3

FAMILY

The cold fresh water spread across the white sandy beach. Blue feet of Liara Ta Soni got wet. She stared at the glittering sea. She felt pain such incredible pain. Garrus walked towards her. Liara weared a bathing suit in color walked over towards her holding their small baby girl named "Daisy" their 2nd child. Garrus didn't know what to say. His open Hawaiian shirt flapped. Liara kissed her baby as she stared concerned. Liara cried aloud. Wrapping her arms around her family. Garrus held her close.

"We just need to stay strong, and hope for the best" said Garrus

"It's-Its, I just don't want to believe it" said Liara as tears rolled down and dropped onto Garrus's shirt

"I know, I don't want to believe it either" said Garrus

Wrex looked down at the floor. Grunt stood beside him. Both angered. Looking back up at the talking Hologram of Admiral Anderson. They turned it off. The message had ended. Nothing else was to be said at all. Nothing to say except what they must do. Grunt looked towards the rock like chair and walked passed him and headed down the stairs.

Javik walked away from the hologram and stopped looking towards his Prothean like statue. It was built like a Bud ah mind of peace was shattered. Javik walked past it as its candles flickered. Javik walked out of his comfy room sliding the Japanese door. Fresh hot air blew inside. His blue shorts and small tank top like shirt he wore on this day. Relaxing he was. He stared from his back porch towards the blue bright sky.

"May you find peace" he said

Smashing's of glass went off. Sounds of banging went on and on. Jack slammed down her fist into the walls. She couldn't believe it. Knowing that this wasn't possible. This must be a lie. In her mind someone like her wouldn't fall. Someone as strong as herself wouldn't .Jack stood up looking into the mirror of her bathroom. She stared into the mirror seeing her fully grown out long hair. Her eyes felt rage. Her body glowed blue. She then closed them and washed her face.

Samara bowed and nodded. Hearing what she had to listen to. She couldn't bear knowing what she had found out. The very thing she believed to be impossible. A friend. Never did she think this would happen to someone she fought alongside with. A strong individual like her looked back towards her daughter named Falere.

Tali looked away from the monitors in front of her. Her arms wrapped themselves around her feeling uneasy. She stared forward towards the other Quarian operators working on their monitors. She could feel a sudden uneasy chill. A sudden rush of something odd. Tali looked towards her left seeing her small son named "Mathis "John" Shepard". Mathis walked over towards the blue hologram seeing dots glowing. He knew what they were as he held in his hands a small SSV Normandy SR2 toy. A last year present from his Uncle Garrus.

"Mathis? You okay?" she asked bending over towards him

He smiled. Looking over his right shoulder towards her visor. His clothes were children's clothes. With a small robe over his right shoulder. His knees had light weight plates. His elbows had the same plates. He wore nothing of a helmet. He could breathe normally like his father.

"Mommy, am I right? That these ships are harvesting? "he asked

"Yes they're harvesting Element Zero for some of our supplies back home that need them sweety"she said

"Then why are some glowing more than the others? I think it's bad isn't it? "he asked

Tali looked at the hologram and stood up. She placed one hand onto his head and he embraced his mother's right leg with a hug.

"Admiral Tali, you have a call from an Alliance Admiral named Anderson" said a quarian operator

**_Note: _DEAD CHARACTERS**

**Jacob**

**Mordin**

**Zaeed**

**Legion**

**Thane**

**Kaiden**


	4. EFFORT

CHAPTER 4

EFFORT

Enemy shuttles came in close flying by as they dropped off soldiers. Soldiers walked over the dead bodies of the fallen checked left and right. Lucas stood behind a crashed shuttle. His silver eyes focused on the dropped Avenger assault rifle. He reached out towards daughter held onto his right hand tightly. He could feel her heart beat. His eye sight began to go out on him. Lucas closed his eyes. His head began to ache again.

"Ah!"yelled Lucas

"Daddy!?"she yelled

"Over there!"yelled one of the soldiers as they tossed smoke grenades

Lucas opened his eyes again and grabbed ahold of her. Running to his left side he reached for the assault rifle and ran down the stairs. As quick as he could move. Seconds of jumping down a couple of steps. Explosions erupted behind him upstairs. He turned to look back as he fired with one hand. As he did he held onto her with his right hand.

"Hold on honey!"he yelled as he ran away from gunfire

A shuttle flew over him and exploded the hallway entrance. Causing a blockage. Lucas cursed under his breath. His sweat dripped weren't heard anymore. Yet only gunfire and sirens went on. Lucas stopped once he stared forward. Noticing the other troopers walking with armed weapons towards him. He sighed tossing the assault rifle towards their feet.

"We got him cornered sir" said one

"His daughter is with him sir" said the 3rd one

"Hey! What do you want from me?! How do you know my daughter?!"yelled Lucas staring at his front then at his back

Behind the 3 troopers in front of him. Was the edge of the open path. Behind him was the blasted burning hallway. On his right were Guardian units aiming their weapons. Lucas held onto his child with both arms wrapped around her.

"Dad?!"she whimpered silently

"Shhhh, don't worry honey stay calm" he said

Lucas looked for anything as an exit. He couldn't find any way to escape besides jumping. Thinking that hopefully there was something to help him land.

"Move in, the boss wants the daughter too" said one

"Fuck you!"yelled Lucas as his body glowed with biotics

"DADDY!"she yelled

Lucas stared shocked as he heard engines come to life as he stared forward. The Normandy rose up from below as it fired past him killing the surrounding soldiers. Lucas ran past one and jumped as Miranda opened the small hatch bay door. Reaching out towards him. She caught him in time as all three rushed inside.

"JOKER! NOW" yelled Miranda

"Hold on!"yelled Joker

The Normandy quickly bursted with such speed out of the situation. It flew and began picking up speed. Up into the sky and heading out of Illium. Lucas rushed behind Miranda heading to the cockpit. Lucas looked at Joker flying along with EDI.

An invisible figure appeared out of his cloaking. He stared forward seeing the Normandy leaving. He stood on top of a shuttle that stopped moving. His men retreated back into their shuttles leaving. His helmet was of a Mercenary. His body suit was firm, his visor was solid black with no glass infront. His breathing was calm. His helmet looked like a "SPARTAN IV Infiltrator class".

"Now he will get the message" he said

He turned away as he jumped back inside his shuttle and headed off.

"Honey sit here" said Lucas

Alicia was placed into a chair that was on the left side of joker. Where "Precesly" used to be stationed at. Lucas strapped her into the seat with her safety belts on.

"Joker?! Miranda? EDI?! What's going on?!"yelled Lucas

"Those men wanted to take you Lucas, they have been searching for you for some time"said Miranda

"Why?!"asked Lucas

The Normandy began taking damage as Joker grunted. The Normandy flew higher and higher as they headed into space. Lucas stared at EDI.

"They were here to take your life Shepard" said EDI

"Dad?! Where's Auntie Ashely?" asked Alicia

Lucas turned to look at Miranda. Joker said nothing as Lucas stared at them.

"Guys?! What has happened?!" asked Lucas shocked at the deadly silence between all of them

"Auntie EDI? Auntie Miranda? Uncle Joker? What's happening? "asked Alicia worried as tears dripped down her face

The Normandy went into the newly rebuilt Mass Relay 2.


	5. NEVER FORGET

CHAPTER 5

NEVER FORGET

The Normandy exited out of the Mass relay. The Normandy headed into Sirona's atmosphere and ended landing. Miranda walks out first without saying anything to Lucas. Joker and EDI walk out infront of him. Lucas holds his daughter still in his arms. Miranda signs off on a data pad with an Alliance officer and looks back.

"Miranda, what are you not telling me?" asked Lucas

"Listen, it will be easier once we arrive to the conference room and you look at the footage" said Miranda

Lucas stared at her for a second. Hearing those words as if they were meant for something other than a reunion on a positive matter. Lucas followed behind them as they entered the elevator.

Doors opened as Lucas stared forward and took in a slight breath. His heartbeat went off quickly. Then he noticed. Miranda stopped walking along with Joker and EDI. Garrus ,Liara both stood looking back at ,and Wrex looked out the sighed sitting down. Jack had tied her hair into a pony tail dressed in her couldn't understand still.

"Lucas are you alright?"asked Liara

"I'm fine what's going?"

"All of you, EDI can you watch Alicia?" asked Miranda

EDI walked towards Lucas as he handed her to EDI.

"Auntie EDI….?I'm hungry "she said

"Let's go to the cafeteria down stairs then" said EDI as they walked out

Lucas noticed them leave and the doors closed behind them.

"Lucas, everyone please watch this" said Miranda

Lucas crossed his arms staring forward as Miranda's Omni tool glowed and a small round droid floated. Its figure glowed brightly. A hologram formed into a video coming to life infront of everyone. Lucas stared shocked seeing. Javik turned to his right side looking barely. Jack's teeth gritted.

**VIDEO DESCRIPTION**

Subject: ASHLEY MADELINE WILLIAMS

STATUS: K.I.A.

The battle field was torn apart. Ashley ran through debri as she fired her Piranha N7 Shotgun head on. Trooper soldiers fell onto the ground. Smoke of constant grenades began to cloud. Ashley and James fought and fending off Phantoms. To her left was An alliance soldier covering her. Gunfire went back and forth. Ashley could see an image of her ran and jumped over chunks of broken metal.

"Ashley don't!"yelled James

"I'm close! We have him by the throat!"she yelled

Aiming forward she stared towards an armed figure. His full body suit was light weight. Yet it was formed into a muscle combat suit. Much like a SPARTAN IV (Halo 4).His helmet had no visor. Solid black. His chest plate was in the form of a man's chest. His right shoulder small shoulder forearms had glowing white lights. His hands had red glowing dots on his knuckles and finger tips. His back had a black widow sniper rifle. His hands were down by his side holding nothing.

"Miss Williams, you've caught onto my strategy well done" he said

"Phantom, you bastard"she said angered

"Threatening the council wasn't even difficult, but getting your attention was a little" he said

Both circled around each other slowly. Ashley stared at him holding her trigger finger tight.

"I had given you the chance to join my cause, would I be wrong?" he asked

"Fuck you and your losing cause, your cause won't solve anything that were dealing with right now"she said

"Your lack of view gives you a blind angle in seeing what will happen, Shepard has denied you help, even the Council turned their back towards you"he said

Ashley aimed towards him and fired. Phantom lifted up his left hand as his glowing finger tips made a biotic shield. Reflecting the bullets. Ashley grunted.

"How much longer must we keep going Miss Williams? Another year? Another week? Even your best resources have failed you to capture me "he said mocking Ashley

"We end this now, and I'm taking you Phantom back to the Council" she said

"How reassuring, yet you can't even beat me in hand to hand combat" he said

"Doesn't it hurt you to know many of your past allies have failed to help you, have failed to come to your aid?" he asked

Ashley had enough of this. She ran forward firing and yelling in rage.

Phantom moved left then right avoiding the incoming gunfire. His movements were quick and accurate. Phantom gained enough distance and shoved his hands forward generating a red glowing biotic push into Ashley. She grunted and cursed as she felt the incredible force. Rolling onto the ground she had let go of her N7 shotgun. Quickly getting back to her feet. She blocked the incoming punch. Staring towards Phantom's helmet she instantly punched him with a strong right.

Phantom was then kicked into his chest and dropped into the cold ground. Ashley raised her foot and slammed down. Trying to stomp his face. Phantom quickly rolled right and jumped to his feet. Ashley stared forward angered. Phantom and Ashley both were back to back.

"You're like a child unable to accept the truth, unable to accept what must be set right" he said

"Your so called "Idealism" is just wrong, Shepard wouldn't stand for it "she said looking back slowly

Ashley's loose long black hair. Moved forward slightly covering her left eye. Phantom stared forward. His back was towards her. Both stayed still. Gunfire went off and on. Yelling over and over. A huge massacre around them. Phantom had no problem.

"Miss Williams what a shame this has been I must say, out of all people I'd thought you'd understand" said Phantom

Phantom turned around. Ashley ran towards him quickly. Her right hand closed as her Omni blade activated and came slowly opening to life. Its orange glow. James turned to look behind him seeing Ashley's shadow. Phantom shoved his right hand forward as it glowed with red biotics. Ashley's body was instantly frozen. She stared grunting and struggling to move out of it. Phantom lifted closer towards him.

"This is why you fail, your belief in others, your simple choice to be weak, your nothing to me Miss Williams" said Phantom

"I fight for the people,I don't kill the hopes they give to the galaxy"said Ashley

"Admirable but mistaken,yet again you have fallen to your beliefs, shackles that keep you were you are, a weakling, Goodbye Miss Williams"said Phantom

Ashley's eyes grew wide. James ran towards her as he bashed a trooper centurion's head on with the butt of his Argus. James stared.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"he yelled

Ashley's shoulders,chest, front forehead, and abdomen. All those specific parts of her human body bursted out with blood. Phantom had used his biotic energy to flow into her body and rip parts of her muscle 's organs were torn her from the inside out. Ashley's forehead had a line flowing with drips of blood.

Phantom lowered her body and looked back at James.

James ran firing wildly towards Phantom. Yelling in rage. Phantom ignored and walked away into the large chunks of blackening smoke. James ran and dropped to his knees holding Ashley in his arms.

"NORMANDY! I NEED A PICK UP NOW!"he yelled

Alliance soldiers rushed towards him giving him covering fire.

**VIDEO ENDS**

SUBJECT: ASHLEY MADEN WILLIAMS

STATUS: K.I.A.


	6. MEMORIAL

CHAPTER 6

MEMORIAL

Miranda's hand lowered as the video ended. Everyone else was silent. Miranda stared at everyone knowing what they had seen wasn't easy. Knowing that there very friend was in need of their aid. Miranda stared at Lucas. Yet seeing his reaction towards this. Lucas looked away one hand on his face.

"As of today her funeral will start later this afternoon" said Miranda

"What do you have on this "Phantom"?" asked Javik

"Everything that was collected from Specter Lieutenant Ashely" said Miranda

Doors opened silently. Tali walked in with Mathis and Alicia. Admiral Anderson and EDI followed inside. Lucas walked towards them and embraced his wife and children.

"I understand if all of you want-"

"What plans do you have so far to catch him?"asked Garrus

"We don't, we have nothing like that were going in to kill him ending this once and for all "said James as he stood up angered

"James-"

"No! No! Liara, we asked for your help! None of you wanted to give a helping hand!" yelled James

"James enough! These moments in time we couldn't have known this!"yelled Lucas as he stared towards James

"Oh?! You couldn't out of all Shepard! She asked for you! She searched for you! And what happened?! You denied us! Our asking and wanting of your fucking help!"yelled James

Both rushed towards each other angered. Both stared towards each other.

"She trusted you, someone who was once close towards her…now look at what happened" said James

"I didn't know this would happen! James enough, all of us are hurt here"said Lucas

"Were all to blame, but don't think for a second James we won't make this right" said Jack

"Jack's right, after the funeral I'll get on to gaining what I have for us" said Liara

"Well all do our part" said Wrex

"Phantom? What a stupid name"said Grunt

James looked away angered walking out of the room. Miranda walked towards the doorway.

"Let's get going then"said Miranda

Others walked passed Lucas as he stared at the floor. He couldn't believe the video. His mind began to hurt with ever going pain. Closing his eyes again. His mind heard voices.

"NEVER ENDING, PAIN WILL SHATTER YOU, CONSUME YOUR SUFFERING" It said

Lucas opened his eyes as Tali touched his right shoulder.

"Lucas?"she asked

"Im-im fine its nothing" he said

"No its not , you've been having these headaches ever since the end of the reaper war" she said

Lucas closed his eyes and sighed.

"Come on lets get going" he said

Lucas and the rest of the Normandy crew all stood facing at the opened casket of Ashley Williams. The Preacher/Father began saying his words.

"We will all remember Lieutenant Ashley Williams for her heroism, and courage"

The Normandy Crew all walked side by side one another. All hurting. Anderson and Miranda lead them all forward.

"For her dedication within the Alliance military fighting for peace"

They all stopped 2 feet away from the open casket. Staring, some looked tried to stay strong.

"For everything she did to keep the enemy at bay, leaving this world with a peaceful mind"

"Giving all a sign of friendship we have never known"

Lucas's head began to ache again. Images of Ashley and their friendship went on through his mind. Garrus sighed thinking what could he have done to help better. Javik crossed his arms behind his back and stood facing with respect. His memories when meeting Ashley were positive nothing negative.

To him he lost another good friend or ally in his life.

Grunt and Wreck slapped there chests in both to them was a strong woman. Jack felt the she tried not to cry.

Even in the reaper war Ashley and herself had a good each other, helping one another.

"Someone who was dear to us, will guide us in our times of need"

"May you find Peace and tranquility"

The Father finished his by one of her crew members left something for her. Javik had left a old samurai sword he had discovered on Eden Prime. Grunt had left his Claymore. Wrex stared for a second and left her a thermal clip in case the afterlife don't have enough to go around.

Liara left her a small relic of a Prothean beacon from the first time being on Eden Prime.

James left his N7 feelings were strong and concealed within himself.

Garrus left his ruined glass smiled a bit thinking what she would of said.

Jack tossed a necklace she was given many months was engraved with "Badass".Tali had left her a few words saying "You were like a sister to me".

Joker left his Alliance smiled and made a silent small joke. Trying to lighten up the mood.

EDI stood beside him giving him the support he needed.

Both felt there heavy hearts in only helped Joker with what to say.

Lucas stared and looked away feeling guilt. He stared at the sky for a bit thinking and remembering everything they had gone through together.

The fight they had on the colony named "Horizon".

The time they were days spent training side by times during last time as a couple.

The 2 years he day he died. The day they're lives both ended.

"I'm sorry Ash, I didn't meant to ignore you"he said

"I didn't mean for this to happen, I know I pushed you away for other things I didn't want to miss"he continued

"I didn't want to become a burden to you, but I'm going to make it up to you"he said

"Ash, please believe me I never wanted to lose you neither anyone else"he continued

"I promise, I'll do what I can to help them to help the Galaxy again"he said

Lucas left a Normandy crew picture duplicate of them all together. Lucas stayed there silently praying for a couple seconds.

Lucas opened his eyes angered. His motives felt strong. Determined now.


	7. NORMANDY

CHAPTER 7

NORMANDY

Lucas stared towards the horizon as he noticed the many. The many down below. His crew mates. His family all together. His mind felt disturbed. His emotions troubled. Yet holding within his right hand. Inside his grasp the very dog tags of Ashley Williams. He stared down at them. Admiral Anderson stood beside him. On his right hand side. Both stood on top of a balcony. Both stared forward.A slight fresh breeze blew. Anderson had his arms by his sides.

"Lucas, I want you to know neither me nor Ash wanted you to come back with hatred" said Anderson

"I understand, but it's my fault I never should have taken the threat likely"said Lucas

"You don't have to do this, I'll understand if you don't want to"said Anderson

"No, I shouldn't hide any longer I don't want anyone else dying for something that is my responsiblility"said Lucas

"Phantom won't be easy to find, but I know you'll make Ashley proud" said Anderson

Lucas stared towards his wife Tali. Comforting her little ones. Assuring they'll return.

"Anderson can you take my kids to my mother, just until this is all over"asked Lucas

"Sure, you have my word Shepard" he said

"Thanks"said Lucas

Lucas turned around and began to walk away. Anderson stared forward. The glowing light of the sunlight shined.

"Lucas don't for whatever reason don't lose hope in any of us"said Anderson

Lucas kept walking into the elevator.

Garrus and Liara boarded into the Normandy. There civilian clothes still looked back seeing Lucas walking towards them with dangling tags in his right turned to look at stared daughter Alicia did the same.

"Dad?"asked Mathis

"Yes my son?"asked Lucas

"Please come back with mommy"he said

"We will honey don't worry"said Tali

"That's a promise"said Lucas smiling and hugging his 2 kids

Alicia backed away and took off a piece of her necklace.

"Dad? Can I see your right hand? Please" she asked

Lucas smiled as he bended down to one knee. She walked towards him placing a chip onto his skin. Lucas stared at it glow along with his Omni tool. He looked towards her.

"It's a locator so you'll know where we are" she said smiling

"Thank you Alicia, we'll need this" he said hugging her

"It goes for us too dad" she said with drips of tears rolling down her cheeks

Tali and Lucas hugged them one last time. Anderson walked towards them and stood behind them.

"Anderson please watch them" asked Tali

"Don't worry I'll take good care of them "he said

Lucas and Tali headed into the Normandy. As they both walked inside side by looked back at waved. Lucas gained an uneasy feeling. Seconds his mind began to hurt within. Closing his eyes he stood still desperately trying to surpress it.

"PAIN,EVERLASTING,CONTINOUS"it said

Tali touched Lucas. He smiled and both entered into the elevator.

Joker entered the coordinates into the Normandy. He looked at EDI beside him as she nodded towards him. Joker and EDI held hands. The Normandy flew into space rapidly.

Siting in a mechanical steaming chair. It floated high above. A hologram glowed infront of him. The Normandy scans and size in measurements were shown. A blackened red dotted hand moved left then right. Back and forth. Images of information on Alliance Military showed. The hand stopped at the mere image of Admiral Anderson. His service record.

"Well done Admiral, well done" said Phantom

"Would you like me to move on sir?" asked another individual

"Yes begin Phase one, don't fail me this is a new life for you"said Phantom

"After all" he continued

Images faded away as Phantom turned his down 15 feet from his chair. His red dotted knuckles glowed red in the everlasting darkness.

"You have been given something else than what you had before, nothing will be taken ever again" said Phantom


	8. OMEGA

CHAPTER 8

OMEGA

Lucas entered Liara's room finding Liara checking her messages and other data on Phantom. Liara quickly moved scrolling through various information. Garrus stood and looked at Lucas. Both shook hands.

"Nothing like before huh"said Garrus

"How are you guys holding up?" asked Lucas

"Solid, for now but what kind of person is this Phantom? Idealism? Movements?" said Garrus

Both walked towards the center of the room.

"Sounds a lot like illusive man" said Lucas

"Right but no…no It couldn't be possible would it?" asked Garrus as he looked away

"Garrus, I don't want to believe Illusive man survived or did something worse" said Lucas

"Apart from being controlled, power obsession? Manipulating people? The list goes on Lucas" said Garrus

Lucas smiled a bit. Looking towards the many monitors with numbers and data. He noticed the galaxy coordinates. Other planets.

"Lucas what about you? How are you guys handling this?" asked Garrus

"I just never believed it would happen, not to Ash, Tali's doing good but she does miss Ash" said Lucas

Liara's holograms that folded around her finished. All shrunk away into her Omni tool.

"Lucas I have something at least" said Liara

"Alright what do you have?" asked Lucas

"An informant named "Kilda" has weapon arrangements with an individual with large orders" she said

"Liara that's-"

"He wears reinforced body armor, and a crossed "N7" logo on his chest, his armor color is black and knows Aria T Loak" said Liara

"Good will start there then" said Lucas

Lucas walked out of the room.

"Joker" said Lucas

"Right setting a course to Omega" said Joker over the intercom

Lucas walked into the mess hall and into the elevator. As he did the doors closed. His eyes began to feel as if they ached. His eye sight began to wither and weaken.

"UNDERSTAND REASON,UNDERSTAND CHOICE" it echoed through his mind

Lucas closed his eyes in pain. Elevator went down to the shuttle bay. Doors opened. Regaining conciseness. He noticed others walking passed him and checking readings on their omi tools and data pads. Lucas walked out to his armor locker. James walked towards him feeling uneasy.

"Shepard" said James

"Yeah? James what's going on?" asked Lucas

"I want to come with you for Omega" he said

"Alright then suit up" said Lucas

"Another thing" said James

Lucas grabbed ahold of his armor and stopped. Noticing James at the corner of his could see James wondering and thinking a lot.

"Yeah what is it? "asked Lucas

"It wasn't your fault for what happened, I should've made it in time for Ash "said James

"You couldn't have known, besides I blame myself for not doing anything when I should have" said Lucas

"But I'm going to make this right, I need your help along with everyone else's to stop Phantom" said Lucas

James nodded in agreement. Both felt easy now with no clouds of anger in the way. James and Lucas knuckled each other in bro meant. Both grabbed their equipment.

The Normandy docked into the docking bay of Omega. Doors opened as Lucas , James , and Garrus walked side by side.

"You guys remember how to do this? "asked James

"Keep on dreaming James, we aint that old" said Garrus

"Guys we looking for a merchant with information on Phantom, so don't kill him" said Lucas

The 3 walked down the steaming hallway. As they did Lucas stared forward remembering the day he met Zaeed. That very same rusted wall ahead of him was the spot where Zaeed. Battered a price into questioning. He sighed remembering what Zaeed did in saving the life of another. The 3 walked to their right heading up the stairs and into the crowd. People cheered and pushed. Lucas could see Security guards guarding afterlife.

James moved left. Garrus took the right. Lucas walked forward. People pushed and shoved.

"Hey!"yelled one

"Incredible!"yelled another

Lucas could barely get a glimpse. Slight spots of sight. He could barely see anything. Aria had beaten a Turian and tossed him down the stairs. She smiled with a slight drop of blood coming down from her nose.

"Anyone else!"she yelled

"That's right I don't take threats lightly!"she yelled

"I AM OMEGA!"she continued

Lucas pushed and walked forward. As he did he stopped. Sounds and voices echoed through his thought carefully. Praying not to get anything again. Thinking to himself he needs information. Lucas heard their own thoughts. Aria smiled proudly.2 other Batarian body guards stood armed beside opened his eyes as sounds faded away.

Garrus walked towards about "Kilda".Garrus got nothing from 2 vendors. Looking back he could see Lucas struggling a bit. James did the same with security guards. Then again with regular back towards Garrus. Both talked a little about the situation.

Lucas walked out towards the front and stared towards looked down towards him smiled a little as it faded quickly.

"Well, now Commander Lucas Shepard"she said

"Aria, I see your still doing well for yourself"said Lucas

"I can say the same for you but, as it stands words get around"she said

"Aria we need to talk"he said

"Hmmm don't we ever? Come" she said

Aria and Lucas walked into the loud sounds inside "After life". Bright lights of flames and colored went on. Lucas stared forward. Aria on his left and security behind them. Garrus and James followed behind security.

"Great now well get something definetly"said James

"Now, now we might get tagged but I could be wrong" said Garrus

Lucas noticed the entertainment within Afterlife a bit shattered. Almost ruined with destruction and debri. He noticed all the extra bullet holes everywhere.

"Another invasion?" he asked

"Nothing close, another date that went sour" she said

Aria sat into her comfy sat next to her.

"Alright now Shepard, I know you want Phantom don't you? Killing one of your allies isn't anything good"she said

"So you know already then? Where can I find Kilda"asked Lucas

"Hmph as if you could, word got out of your arrival back into service everyone gained fear"she answered

"Last I heard he was leaving Omega, not sure when or on what but he was located within the Kima district"she said

"Thanks"said Lucas

Lucas stood began walking towards Garrus and James.

"Oh?! Lucas you should keep in mind one thing"she said

Lucas turned looking back towards of them stared at each other seriously.

"You have a bounty and its nothing less likely to be ignored, especially here in Omega your whole team has a bounty"she said

"I'd be careful if I were you"she said

"Thanks again Aria" he said walking with Garrus and James

"Liara? You'd hear that?"asked Lucas

"I'm looking into it now Lucas, keep looking"she said

"Crap this has to be Phantom's doing"said Garrus

"Motherfucker"said James


	9. OMEGA: KIMA DISTRICT

CHAPTER 9

OMEGA: KIMA DISTRICT

Lucas, Garrus and James all walked out of the sky car. Garrus couldn't believe his eyes. Again being in the district where he had lost what little he gained. James looked around with no surprised reaction. Many people walked around. Yet Blue suns and blood pack gang members wondered in groups of 3.

"The people of Kima"said Garrus

"Garrus if you don't want to go on with this you can head back to the Normandy" said Lucas

"No, no I'm-I'm fine we need to do this" said Garrus

"Alright then, spread out and lets find this Kilda" said Lucas

Lucas walked down a straight path. As he did whisperings and words echoed through his mind. Garrus went right asking the civilians coming towards him. He tried blending into conversations. Knowing his reputation as Archangel here in Omega. Blue sun group moved passed him. Garrus turned to look left seeing them minding their own.

"Garrus? Anything?" asked James

"Nothing" said Garrus

At a distance. A cloaked figure wearing colors of red and gray. Stared from the balcony high above the second floor. Lucas wondered and stopped as people walked by him. Noticing Lucas and his annoying head ache. It became noticeable.

"Kilda, he's here" said the individual

Lucas breathed in deeply. Noticing to his right a blue suns group walking towards him. He sighed remembering what Aria had said before. Yet he continued on.

"Lucas" said Liara

"What do you have?" asked Lucas

"The bounty on all of us is extremely high, well not surprising "she said

"Oh? Do tell" said Lucas

"Phantom has made more than just a bounty on all of us, but he has called gangs and Mercs for it aswell"she continued

"Aria might have even been bought too"she said

"No, I doubt that she would" said Lucas

"Fucking bastard wants to eliminate us by any means" said James

James suddenly noticed. Ahead of him 2 arguing within the crowd. One in a torn cloth. The other a blood pack first he didn't find it strange at all. Lucas walked past the 3 blue turned looking towards turned looking back at them.

"Hey you"they said

Lucas shoved his right hand were instantly pushed into the ground. Garrus grabbed ahold of the blood pack merc behind him and tossed him into a merchant's store. Garrus ran through noticed something odd. Her breast chest plate slightly showed a "N7" crossed in an "X".James ran towards her.

"Stop!"yelled James

Garrus ran pushing and shoving. A Krogan blood pack soldier fired from behind him. Lucas used shockwave into the incoming blue suns jumped down the stairs.

"Liara!"yelled Garrus

"Im going!"yelled Liara

Within the Normandy Liara was changing the bounty and the status on herself and her friends. Trying to change and call off the assigned hits on each of them. Having the connections of the Shadow Broker. She quickly moved through lists after lists.

James ran pushing and shoving. The person in front of him looked back and front. Trying desperately to escape James. Many stairs and doors were on the left and right sides. James jumped down quickly. Rushing and holding his Mattock in his hands. Instantly as he ran he was tackled from his right hand side.

James dropped into the steel ground.A human Blue suns merc rapidly punched him. Another came around him pointing his assault rifle.

James kicked his the assault punched the guy holding the assault rifle. James rolled back up to his feet and aimed. Noticing more Blue suns mercs rushing.

James gritted his teeth in anger.

Garrus and Lucas made it back to back. Lucas looked right. Garrus looked left.

"One"said Lucas

"Two"said Garrus

"COME ON!"yelled Garrus

Lucas created a biotic energy sphere engulfing both of them. Garrus's dual Omni blades came to life as he slashed through men left and right.

Bullets flew back into the sphere and back into the blue suns.

Lucas slammed down his fist into the biotic shield bursted with all its force slamming into Blue sun mercs and blood pack Mercs.

Garrus looked back at Lucas. Both nodded and ran on. Seeing James being stuck in a holding position from a distance.

James stood tossing the assault rife into one of the blue sun soldiers. He smiled.

"Your boy needs better training" he said

"Shut it smartass"said the Batarian commander

"James were coming" said Garrus

"Guys I got to see where our target went, ahead of me"said James

"Garrus, move up top I'll help James"said Lucas

Garrus stopped running and ran right. Garrus reached onto his back. His black widow sniper rifle popped open. Armed and ready. His hand gripped its handle. As he ran into the alley. Steam bursted passing into him. Rushing passed the watery steam. He climbed a ladder and rushed into an open position.

"Ready"said Garrus

Lucas ran forward. Thinking of what happened when Ash needed his help. She wanted and needed him most dearly. His mind didn't want that to ever happen again. He wanted and will help James. No matter what.

"Lucas, she's rushing and heading towards the blue Suns pack location" said Garrus

"Get her hit into the shoulder or leg, don't kill her Garrus we need her alive" said Lucas

"Understood"said Garrus

Lucas tossed cluster grenades into the Blue suns. James got down to one knee. Explosions of suppressed biotics erupted. Blue sun mercs yelled and dropped. Some floated into the air. James grabbed his dropped Mattock and fired into each of them. People ran away screaming and ran past James. Both continued running. Rushing to get to their target.

"James what the hell"said Lucas

"Hey more than a group caught up to me"he said

Garrus's scope gained a lock onto the ran pushing and shoving. Garrus tried aiming carefully to not hit anyone hands were his range he could see other Mercs rushing towards her on the opposite side.

"Shit,Guys hurry up"said Garrus

Garrus aimed again into the scope gaining a shot. Garrus could see her, nearly close by 10 feet to the other Mercs. Garrus fired.

The bullet hit her hard into her right dropped hard onto the ground. Her right shoulder bleed out purple blood. Lying on the floor.

James grabbed ahold of her left arm.

"You got her?" asked Lucas

"Yeah she aint going anywhere" said James

Garrus stood up over looking at them.

"James , Garrus lets get going" said Lucas as he turned around

"Not so fast, Commander" said a voice

Lucas turned around seeing a Blue sun stared at Lucas holding a N7 piranha shotgun. Lucas lifted his hands up.


	10. KIMA DISTRICT: BLUE

CHAPTER 10

KIMA DISTRICT: BLUE

Blue Suns pushed and shoved Lucas into the control room of their main base. James followed behind. Many other stationed soldiers operated stayed on monitors. Others hulled equipment. Lucas stared at their operations.

The hooded person removed her was a quarian.

Her visor glowed stared into Lucas's eyes.

James looked ahead seeing no exits.

"Lucas Shepard" said Blue Suns Leader Jaret (Human)

Jaret tossed the data pad onto the table to his right. The Quarian covered her wounded shoulder. Lucas noticed her clothing with Blue suns rusted thought to himself. Thinking a setup to catch him.

"Fuck"said James

"Where's Garrus? Or as we know him Arcangel"asked Jaret

"Who knows out for a drink?" said Lucas

"Shepard, don't force me" said Jaret

"What do you want from me" asked Lucas

"Nothing, but my employer does for some reason" said Jaret

Lucas stared thought to himself about this whole mess.

"Inform him of our success" said Jaret looking back at Shepard

"You know I never really believed it, never thought you'd come back from nothing back into this life" he said

Garrus ran through the roof tops rushing. Taking his time and making the right choices for their rescue. Garrus reloaded his sniper rifle and jumped from one roof top to another.

"Garrus your almost there" said Liara

"I gotta get to them, it was a fucking set up Liara" said Garrus

"I'm sorry"she said

"No, honey it's not your fault this is all Phantom's doing" said Garrus

Garrus took aim and fired rapidly. One by one mercs dropped outside the reloaded and then stopped. Something got his attention on the lower right hand side of the building. Sweat dripped down his forehead. Looking carefully he could see his old hideout. Slight memories of his old crew went through his mind. Garrus closed his eyes.

"Garrus?!"said Liara

"I'm-I'm fine" he said

Garrus took a deep breath and aimed through his scope seeing the back of Lucas and James. Both stood infront of large windows. Blue sun soldiers stood on their sides. Garrus slightly squeezed the trigger. Glass shattered into pieces Lucas sent out shockwaves throwing them over tables and computers. James grabbed ahold of the dropped assault rifle and fired into incoming Blue suns reinforcements.

Lucas chased after Jaret. James covered Lucas and fired into many other soldiers. Garrus continued taking out from a distance. Reloading and firing he continued. Over and over. Lucas sent out a biotic pull. Jaret was pulled into the air. He struggled. Lucas then tossed 3 cluster grenades into his direction. Jaret flew through glass and landed onto the balcony. His back slammed into the railing. Jaret cursed. Lucas walked towards him.

"Where is Phantom!" yelled Lucas

"I don't know but this-this is how he contacts me" said Jaret

Jaret handed over a small looking flat plated device. Lucas stared,he recognized it as a memory shard from what Protheans used in there time. Lucas grabbed it and walked away.

"Garrus were leaving, we have what we need" said Lucas

Garrus lifted up his black widow in his right hand. James followed after Lucas.

"What about her?" asked James

"Nevermind her, she was only a decoy for us to get captured and killed "said Lucas

"Liara,Miranda, I got something that might interest you"said Lucas

The three headed back into the Normandy. Joker looked back at Lucas walking inside. He noticed the glowing shard in his right hand.

"Geez that thing doesn't look safe" said Joker

"Nothing gets passed by you, even a small anomolly"said EDI

"Hey!"said Joker looking at her smiling

Lucas entered into the elevator and headed down into the engineering room. As he did he walked out of the elevator and headed to his left. Walking through the lower part of the Normandy. Time seemed to slow down as he felt it moving. Holding the shard in his hand made it glow. He didn't know how or what. Doors slid open. The room was made for Javik.

Javik mediated floating above the ground. His body glowed green and black biotics. His eyes were closed. He wore his battle armor. Opening his eyes he stopped floating. Looking back he stared at Lucas.

"Yes Commander? "asked Javik

"I wanted to know from you Javik, if im right about what this is" said Lucas

"Memory shard, why?" asked Javik

"Phantom uses these to communicate to his employers, I need to use this" said Lucas

Javik walked over and held it in his hand. Its blue light faded away. Lucas stared noticing its reaction. Javik tried to tap into its core but nothing.

"I cannot Commander, it's as if you're the only one who can use this shard" said Javik

Lucas grabbed ahold of it again and thought carefully.

"How?" asked Lucas

"By tapping your mind into its very essence, and allowing it to enter your mind in doing so your memories will be saved into it" said Javik

Lucas stared at its glowing light.

"Thanks Javik "said Lucas

Lucas walked out and headed up to his cabin. Garrus walked into Liara's room and noticed her still checking through mercenary lists. He sighed placing his black widow down. Walking over towards her he sat in a chair across from her. She stood with holograms floating around her. Some small and rectangular. Others medium large size. Garrus smiled a bit seeing her like this.

"Liara take a break, we have time later "he said

"Garrus I can't not with all of us being individually targeted by a menacing maniac" she said worried

Garrus stood up and walked over holding her close. Garrus wrapped his arms around her waist. His face touching hers. He stood behind her, holding her.

"Liara, I know it's been 8 years since we have been like this don't over work yourself "he said

"I know, I just can't believe how we were all gathered together again"she said

"None of us did, im sure well get this done" he said

James made his lunch from the kitchen. Jack was munching her lunch deeply. Enjoying it greatly. James made himself a decent lunch of afternoon food. Jack smiled seeing him cook.

"Damn James, you might be as good as the chef" she said

"Ha-ha, stop teasing me Jack" he said sarcastically


	11. WHAT I LOST

**_From Author: LEGENDARY ICON_**

**_"I thank you"_**

**_"All of you that have given me something to think about"_**

**_"What I have been out seeing and missing"_**

**_"Sorry I'm taking so long to continue, I'm still trying to figure out the way to continue"_**

**_"Even with the many mistakes I have made at the beginning of the 10 Chapters"_**

**_"I apologize if your confused"_**

**_"That wasn't on purpose, that was my fault, I have thought of starting over"_**

**_"But it would be unfair, unfair to all of you many Loyal Fans of Mass Effect"_**

**_"But if i do start over, then I guess it would be for the best, please let me know how I'm doing and If i should continue on this path"_**

**_"Sorry again for what has happened as "What the Fuck?!" situations"_**

**_"But I hope now I can explain a whole lot better, and keep on reading"_**

**_"KEEP ON REVIEWING AND READING, ENJOY!"_**

* * *

**_*PROLOGUE*: So far up to this point of the story. Lucas Shepard has been given the first clue in his search for "PHANTOM". A being in disguise. Someone that hasn't been known about since the beginning. An individual like Shepard except only distant with the galaxy. Someone who understands what Shepard is. Yet Phantom has killed a close friend/ old flame of Shepard. "Ashley Williams" was one of the first to be now has what is known as a "Memory Shard". A shard liked to the minds of its user and saves memories. Yet this is the only means to discover who or what Phantom is. _****_Now the pressure is on Shepard to see what he can to stop this madness. To save the galaxy once more from another threat._**

CHAPTER 11

WHAT I LOST

Lucas entered into the former Captain's Cabin. The very same cabin he stayed in. 8 years ago. The same place he had stayed during the Reaper War.

The feeling. His breath came out and in. His memory shard glowed white in his right hand. Looking down towards his right hand he stared.

Yet he wasn't quite ready to use it yet. Lucas looked up into the ceiling and closed his eyes. Taking in a moment to calm his heart. Rapidly it went.

"EDI, please call in Liara to my cabin"said Lucas aloud

"Yes Lucas"said EDI

Lucas walked towards the center of the room. Yet at that moment. Thinking what he could do or say now. What will happen when he activates this device.

His armor clanked and made noise. Step by step he took. Yet at that single moment. His eyes looked over towards the right side.

Seeing the many scattered documents on the glass table. Seeing Holograms of white and yellow popping up.

"What the?"said Lucas

Suddenly in front of him pooped up a hologram of Ashley Williams. Almost real life like, yet a recording. Full body size and height.

She wore clothes of Alliance armor. Lucas almost dropped the Memory shard into the ground.

"Ashley?!"he said aloud

Her beautiful eyes stared at him. Glowing they almost were. Staring at him with a growing smile.

"Lucas,wow I-I can't believe it I-I finally get to see you"she said

"Ashley? No wait your?"he said

Lucas closed his eyes looking away towards his left hand side. Staring at the ground floor. Ashley stopped smiling and crossed her arms behind her back.

She stared serious again.

"This is a recording I don't want you to freak out or anything, um Alright"said Ashley

Lucas shook it off. Looking forward again he opened his eyes.

"Lucas as you may know, I'm dead I-I can't change that, I'm sorry"she said

"I know this must be..." struggled Ashley to say as she looked down at her own feet

"Listen use my cabin and everything that I had on Phantom is in here, all are linked towards your genetic code in case I died"said Ashley

Lucas noticed the room beginning to scan his body around him. Looking back and forth.

Holograms of images,people, vehicles, even what Ashley had on Phantom was floating in front of Lucas.

Ashley looked back hearing voices coming from the distance. Tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Hehe..I'm sorry Lucas, I-I I know I shouldn't make a recording on a mission, you know its one thing knowing that you might never come back"said Ashley

Lucas looked away from the Holograms and walked forward towards Ashley. He walked through the holograms and stared at her. Eye to eye. She smiled again.

Lucas lifted his left hand opening it and reaching out towards her. Yet she looked back up towards him. Sadden and yet smiling a bit.

"But at least you got a new chance to live, I'm-I'm happy for you marrying Tali and having those happy kids of yours, I miss them"said Ashley smiling

Lucas had a tear rolling down his right cheek. Dropping heavily onto his right shoulder.

"I feel old being called "Auntie Ashley", but that's how life moves on"said Ashley

Lucas left hand was getting closer towards the holograms left cheek.

"Lucas I want you to know, I don't blame you or the others, I don't blame family no matter what, but please watch your selves out there"said Ashley

"Lucas use what ever you need, but please don't allow him to get into your life, I know what he can do, I have seen what he is capable of, Please stop him once and for all"said Ashley

His hand touched her face as it went through. The image went static.

"Good bye Lucas, I always loved you"she said

Lucas closed his eyes. His tear dropped heavily into the steel floor. Leaving a wet mark on the ground.

Looking down he could hear those words echoing in his mind.

"I'm sorry Lucas"said Liara

Lucas looked back. He nearly fell to his knees. Yet he stood up again. Liara walked over towards him and hugged him.

"I should have been there Liara"said Lucas

"This isn't on you"she said

"She kept asking and I-I ignored her, everything"said Lucas

"We can make this right Lucas, were all here"said Liara

Lucas and Liara both stopped hugging and moved back a bit. Lucas looked at the glowing white shard. Liara knew what that was.

Knowing it from her Prothean Data. She knew that single shard. Yet it glowed strangely unlike those before.

"Liara I called you here to monitor what I see and what I end up intervening if anything goes wrong please pull me out"said Lucas

"I wont leave until you do Lucas"she said

Lucas looked at the shard. His blue biotics glowed and surged as the shard did as well. His eyes went blue. Yet the shard went white.


	12. THE LOST

**_*IMPORTANT*: Lucas is now within the Memory Shard. His mind as well as Liara's are both now linked inside this. Both now travel in a path. Heading forward. Both are moving. Yet there's one thing, this is inside the shard. _**

* * *

CHAPTER 12

THE LOST

Chunks and chunks of black smoke slammed heavily. They slammed hard into Lucas as he tried blocking them with his arms. His eyes could barely see anything.

The floor he stood on was nothing but blackness. The surrounding area of terrain was nothing but gray smoke.

Lucas's "Terminus" armor was being chipped away little by little. His struggle continued. Voices went around sounding off. Sounding off heavy and angry.

Lucas recognized his own voice. Recognized his own memory of when he and Ashley were younger. During his days in the Alliance Academy.

"I can't I'm sorry Ash"said Lucas

"Lucas come on?! We have to"said Ashley

"Listen I-I gotta go I'll pick you up then at the Academy Park"said Lucas

"You wont forget?!"asked Ashley

"I promise"said Lucas

"Dont keep me waiting, you know what happens when you do that Lucas"said Ashley

Voices of both "Ashley" & "Anderson". Liara struggled to continue. Behind Lucas was Liara as much having a struggle of her own.

Pushing herself to move forward behind him. They appeared walking slowly within this everlasting torment of winds.

Yet she could hear nothing besides the heavy dirt slamming across her hands and clothing. Flapping of her clothes went on.

"Noooooo!"yelled Ashley

"You cannot go through with this!"yelled Anderson

"I wont allow anyone else to die!"yelled Ashley

"This isn't something you should handle alone!"yelled Anderson

"No! I wont let them die!"yelled Ashley

Lucas struggled to walk. His legs were being hit and slammed hard. Chunks of flying debri slammed with sharp black rocks of memories.

Lucas struggled even more. Liara almost lost her balanced behind him.

Yet at that moment. Lucas's strange annoying dark voices began to intervene.

**_"WHY?! YOU CHOSE THE PATH OF DARKNESS?! HEED MY WARNING!"it continued_**

Lucas dropped to one knee. Looking back towards Liara. He stared with one eye closed. He yelled aloud. He could see her struggling to walk.

As if a spinning tornado continued turning on and on. As if that pressure was pushing her away. Lucas reached out towards her and both held on.

Another voice went off speaking aloud. A new voice Lucas has never heard before. Something new.

"Once you see the Light, the shadows will guide you"said a new voice

Lucas looked up into the sky. He could see nothing but grey. The mixing colors of grey and blackness. The mixture growing into the twisting spin.

"But I don't understand?! Why chose the Darkness over the light?"asked a young child's voice

Lucas looked back down as both Liara and himself. Both stood back up again. Pushing on they went. Lucas took on the heavy rocks.

Slamming and chipping away his armor even more. Liara created a shielding bubble. Unfortunately it shattered into shards glass like shards.

"Lucas?!"yelled Liara

"Come on Liara we can do this!"yelled Lucas

The sounds of clashing weapons. Sounds of firing assault rifles. Sounds of screams went off. Lucas heard them clearly.

"No! I don't want there to be this! No war! We have to be one, we shouldn't kill each other over race!"yelled the child's voice

"Darkness is truth, as the Light is a blinding lie"said the Voice of the Child

Lucas stopped. His body ached in pain. Liara slipped from his grasp. She yelled rolling down the grey smoke.

**_"PREVENT THIS! MEMORIES OF DARKNESS! MEMORIES OF HATRED! LUCAS SHEPARD!"yelled the voice that has haunted Lucas for years_**

Lucas yelled. Looking back at Liara he stood up. His back was hit hard. Shattering another piece of his armor. Liara stood up and moved towards him.

Ashley's voice came again. This time. Only in a way Lucas had heard it many years ago.

"Wait? So no? Or yes?"asked Ashley

"What?! No I'm not in love with Liara, she's just helping"said Lucas

"So you do want me? Or your into aliens?"asked Ashley

"Ash...I love you and you don't have to worry about anything"said Lucas

"I Love You my Captain" she said faintly as the voice died away

A memory of her and him. A slight image came to him hurting him. Chipping him away at what he had lost before. His chest plate slightly cracked.

His body ached as if he was being shot. As if he was being crushed. His body was remembering what pain he felt. His eyes went glowing blue.

A stunning image of Ashley's death came to life. Voices of her battle against Phantom. The voices came again.

"Lucas wouldn't do this"said Ashley

"He abandoned you, Ms. Williams he is why your weak"said Phantom

"Why fight for someone like Lucas Shepard, a weakling who chose a "Fallen Peace" "asked Phantom

"He isn't weak, he is stronger than what your stupid "Idealism" is"yelled Ashley

" your stronger than what you know but it's unfortunate that you cannot see it, Goodbye "said Phantom

The voices faded into the darkness. Nothing was being heard anymore.

Gritting his teeth. His anger rose. He stood up. Yelling in raged. His anger grew. His biotics rose up blocking the most of what it could.

"!PHANTOM!"yelled Lucas

Yet as it blocked the heavy winds.

Liara shoved both hands forward. Generating her own shielding. A shield blocking what she could. Yet she was almost to her limit.

She could feel her strength leaving her body. Liara was moving beside Lucas. Yet his biotic energy also pushed her aside. Lucas was losing it.

Liara flew back hard into the ground again. This time she slammed into the grey air. Her forehead was slightly bleeding. Yet while lying on the ground.

She stared facing with a titling head. Staring at Lucas. Screaming his lungs out. Screaming in such rage. Such frustration.

Desperately she was overwhelmed. She closed her eyes. Lucas stood. His body being shredded to pieces...


	13. LOST DAWN

_***IMPORTANT*: Now in this part, remember they were in the Memory shard. **_

_**Both Lucas Shepard and Liara. Both will now continue out of the shard.**_

* * *

CHAPTER 13

LOST DAWN

Lucas yelling went on. Closing his eyes. He felt the tightened grip of something. His hands were being embraced. Yet a voice.

A voice came alive calming him. Relaxing his mind. Moving it away from anger. Moving towards a sight of peace he has gained.

The heavy winds around him began to slow down. Slowly moving around and around. Yet the heavy chunks of debri now faded. Slowly fading away into ashes.

Yet his hands couldn't move at all. They were by his sides. His eyes still glowed. Glowing blue. His body continued glowing.

His mind set was being calm. The soft lovely voice he recognized. It echoed through him. Speaking aloud. His wounds and scrapes.

The world of darkness around him faded away. Moving back to reality slowly.

His slashes and slight cracks. All went away. Being healed instantly. Lucas said aloud something he had learned over the past years.

"KHEEL ASA LAI"said Lucas faintly

Arms appeared wrapped around him. He returned to the real world. His biotics faded. His head titled downward. He was unconscious. Sleeping.

The white glowing Memory Shard dropped out of Lucas's hand. Heavily slamming into the steel floor.

In front of him was "Javik". Javik stood breathing heavily with one hand touching the forehead of Lucas.

The arms that were wrapped around him. Were from his love. Tali has holding him. Embracing him with lovely words of peace.

Words and phrases, even memories of what times they have spent together. Tali was resting her head on his back. She sung aloud.

Happily calming him down. The room around them was a mess. Shattering by pure biotic pressure. By pure rage. Garrus helped Liara stand back up.

She struggled to stand. Yet she turned looking towards Tali and Lucas. Javik lowered his hand and took in a breath.

Javik helped Tali put Lucas on the bed allowing him rest. Garrus and Liara headed out of the cabin.

* * *

_***3 HOURS LATER*: AT THIS POINT LIARA, JAVIK, GARRUS, TALI AND LUCAS ARE IN THE MEDICAL BAY***_

"That's what happened"said Liara

"Nothing odd about it, except Lucas was the only one affected, this was a message to him only Liara"said Javik

Liara was sitting on the medical bed. Garrus stood standing beside her. Tali was sitting across from Liara. Javik walked back and forth in between them.

Lucas was sleeping. He was in a deep sleep as he lied there behind Tali, resting on the medical bed.

"Tali how did you know how to calm down Lucas?"asked Liara

Tali began putting her hands together. She looked up towards them. Garrus, Liara,and Javik.

"This has happened before, and this has always worked in helping Lucas focus his mind"said Tali

"No? What? Why didn't you tell us?"asked Liara

Tali looked down at the floor. Nervous of why.

"Lucas had tried solving the problem over and over, yet he couldn't find anything besides a temporary solution"said Tali

"A device he designed in preventing this, it seemed to have worked the week before Ashley's death"said Tali

Garrus stood up and sighed.

"It must have overcame"said Garrus

"The commander hasn't been well has he Tali? Over the 8 years?"asked Javik

Tali sighed remembering what she knew. Thinking of those times. The days when Lucas came back from that last mission. From that final battle.

What had changed him. Tali looked up towards Javik and Liara.

"I don't know how he ends up doing it, even for these last 8 years"said Liara

"The Commander is a strong spirited one, but even so his will is fading even worse with this new enemy we face"said Javik

Tali closed her eyes. Feeling a bit guilty. Yet her friends understood. They knew what to expect.

* * *

**_*DURING THE MOMENTS WITHIN LUCAS'S DEEP SLEEP*_**

**_"AWAKE?! ASLEEP?!"said a mysterious voice_**

Lucas looked back and forth. His body felt normal again. His surroundings were again calm. Nothing was out of the ordinary.

Nothing besides the city like setting. Around him were happy crowds of people. People with there daily business ongoing. Nothing different.

_**"THOSE SMILES,THOSE PEOPLE...THEY HAVE NEVER EXISTED ONCE"it continued**_

Lucas stopped walking around. Trying to make sense of things. He just stopped. His hearing caught onto the sounds of what seemed like sadness.

Looking to his right he could see. The mystical shadow of a person. Mystical mist of black smoke. The shape of a person. Slowly fading away.

Lucas walked forward. Heading towards it's direction. Lucas walked through the images of happy civilian life.

Walking through them as if they were nearly holograms. Yet they vanished one by one. One by one he went through them. Lucas tried desperately to rush.

"Stop!?"yelled Lucas

Yet the image looked back towards him. Lucas had reached out. The image was in the shape of a hooded man. As he looked back at Lucas.

They stopped as the sounds of life went away.

"Where am I?!"asked Lucas

_**"This is how my world ends..."said the mysterious voice**_

Lucas felt the shaking earthquake from behind him. Looking quickly back. He could see the massive reaper machine's lasering through buildings.

The buildings weren't modern nor new. They were advanced high tech buildings that floated high above the ground. Yet flying cars exploded.

Lucas stared shocked. His eyes couldn't believe the large amounts of death around him. Buildings began to fall. Smashing into massive chunks of pieces.

The massive reaper in front of him glowed with four dot like eyes of yellow. Lucas stared knowing that was Harbinger.

Lucas felt the strong winds of debri slamming hard into his hands. Trying desperately to block the dirt like debri.

The mystical shadow of the person appeared in front of him. 10 feet ahead of Lucas. He stared lowering his arms.

"The Reapers?! They? This is before my time?! Who are you!?"yelled Lucas

The person looked back towards Lucas. Yet the hooded individual only stood as Harbinger walked forward. Other Machines came down smashing into the city.

_**"Reapers...Protheans...Humans...All become more in the end...the fate of one lies upon the many..."said the mysterious voice**_

The man's image looked back forward towards Harbinger. Yet Lucas was suddenly blinded by a white light. His eyes closed as he yelled in fear.

* * *

_***LUCAS'S NIGHTMARE/VISION ENDS AT THIS POINT AND ENDS UP BACK TO REALITY***_

Lucas woke up sitting. His body was drenched with sweat. Tali jumped seeing Lucas wake up. She hugged him. Worried.

"Lucas?! What happened?"she asked

Lucas's eyes were wide. His breath was trying to return.

"I-I, don't know Tali I need a moment to clear my mind"said Lucas

He looked down towards her. Hugging her and holding her close to him.

"Thank you for being there"said Lucas

Both embraced each other. Yet Tali was unsure of how this was continuing.


	14. FIRST SIGHT

_**At this point of the story. Lucas has been given strange images and visions he dosent understand. Yet it seems to be something. At this point they all enter into the war room within the Normandy.**_

CHAPTER 14

FIRST SIGHT

Lucas entered into the War room. He felt calm and reviled. Garrus,Liara,Javik, along with the rest of the crew members were around.

All stood around the War room circle. Al wondered the same thing about what they will do next. Lucas's head had a light blue glowing device.

A device that pushed aside the incoming voices and ongoing headaches. A device he and his daughter had worked on.

The mechanical device was lightweight. Easy to carry. Jack looked at Lucas as he stood staring down towards the center of the room.

Staring closely into the holograms. Wrex stood back sitting on the floor. Waiting to hear what he needed. Grunt walked back and forth impatiently.

Liara looked at everyone else. Sensing the tensions rising. Javik had his arms crossed staring at Lucas as if he was unsure of something.

"Guys, I didn't find anything important in that single Memory shard, I'm sorry"said Lucas

"Commander, it wasn't a Memory Shard of particular function"said Javik

Lucas closed his eyes. Tali walked into the war room and went off to stand beside Lucas and Samara.

"It was something else, more than a shard Phantom must have manipulated it in a way to mess with your mind make you unfit for duty"said Liara

Jack looked down making a fist. James leaned against the war room circular table.

"So what?! We have a maniac fucking with people's minds now? Well when did we not have anything like that before?!"yelled Jack

"Damn...here I thought i was the only one reminded of what shit the collector's had dropped on us before"said Grunt

"What was in the Shard Lucas?"asked Garrus

"Memories, not mine at all I believe what I saw was the way "Phantom"'s Home world was destroyed long ago"said Lucas

"How?! We don't know what he even looks like"said Jack

"We never did get that close to anything on him"said James

"It could be a manifestation of himself, making some connection towards you Lucas"said Samara

"Exactly that's one way of assuming what this shard does, but either way its too dangerous to enter again"said Liara

Lucas opened his eyes looking forward. He thought within himself. Trying to work things out of what he saw.

"Harbinger was there even the many reapers, almost as if he was destroying everything that was alive again, like the way they tried in this cycle"said Lucas

Liara looked away. Holograms of Reapers, Protheans, and even Alien species popped up in the center of the war room.

Jack stood up and crossed her arms. Javik looked closely at the holograms.

"It could have been but how can it be? Javik is the only one who has lived in stasis for over 50,000 years"said Liara

"I don't think that this Phantom, is a Prothean at all"said Javik

"What about an Asari? Or just another Synthetic like the Geth"said Wrex

Grunt slammed both hands together.

"I'll break him still"said Grunt

"HEHEHE Your still a child even after 8 years"said Wrex

Jack looked back at these two children of violence. She didn't smile though. Now getting a better sense of what her enemy enjoys.

"Here we have what we know of Phantom"said Liara

"Thanks to Ashley and James"said Liara

Images of Phantom's black armor popped up. Images of his visor less helmet was scanned.

James stared at the holograms remembering what he and Ash had gone through.

"Manufactured origin? Unknown"said Garrus sighing

Tali recognized some of the parts. Her visor was able to gain a little of her own scans.

"Wait!?Those are Geth parts, even the Helmet"said Tali

Liara looked towards her.

"Whoa?! What I fucking told you"said Wrex

"Haha"laughed Grunt

"He uses parts stupids, not that he is a Geth"said Jack

"It was close enough Jack, don't sweat it"said Wrex

The holograms of Phantom and his men were scanned again. Images of his attack formations appeared at the center beside the images.

"Phantom must use these parts to recharge or fix his armor to amplify his biotics farther than an asari"said Tali

"Yes now I see what your talking about"said Liara

Jack wasn't impressed at all. She stared angry at this phony she stared at. Another one with the hopes of biotic powers.

"Let's trace them then, and find this son of a bitch"said Lucas

"Commander"said EDI's voice

"Yes EDI?"said Lucas as he stood up

"We have an emergency coming from the space station called "ELYSIUM" "said EDI

"It's Phantom, Lucas my students are on that station!"yelled Jack

Lucas and the rest began rushing up the stairs. Heading down towards the armory.

"JOKER GET US THERE NOW!"yelled Lucas


	15. SOLID PHANTOM

CHAPTER 15

SOLID PHANTOM

Lucas quickly got ready. Rushing towards the weapons locker he grabbed ahold of the Assault rifle named "Mattock".

Beside him Garrus checked his Black widow sniper rifle. Walking passed him was Jack with Alliance standard Recruit armor. Jack wore no helmet.

Liara checked there shields as she added a new boosting feature. Javik prayed alone quietly thinking. His mind was at ease during the 8 years.

Remembering what he was trying to do. Again leaving the life of battle. Yet only to be brought into another cycle of combat.

Tali checked her Geth shotgun. James padded Grunt. Wrex walked behind them heading towards the first shuttle.

"What's the situation Joker?"asked Garrus

"Phantom forces have scattered around the space station, though they're not entirely killing off the people"said Joker

"Phantom recruits people, normal people making them his own personal soldiers making them believe in his cause"said James

Lucas looked at James after he said those words. Lucas couldn't believe it manipulation was the weapon of this madman.

"Nearing the drop zones"said Joker

"Listen up, split up in 2 groups"said Lucas

"Garrus your in charge of group 2, Javik, Tali, Grunt,and Jack your with me"said Lucas

The space station named "**ELYSIUM"** was large. It was in the shape of a "Halo Ring( Halo Video Game). Built with much life inside.

Built as another home for those who lost there home planet many years ago.

Lucas and his team mates went into the first shuttle on the left hand side. Garrus nodded and headed into the second shuttle on the right hand side.

Both shuttles left the Normandy. Both went off in different directions. Lucas's shuttle headed towards the front lines.

Lucas stood up holding onto the handle bar. He stared into the small monitor.

"How bad is it Commander?"asked Javik

"Phantom has his own army, taking what he can, yes its bad even children have been taken with his forces"said Lucas

"No"said Tali

"Fucking Psychopath"said Jack

The shuttle moved left then right. Lucas looked back at his team mates.

"Once we land we head on straight, we have to hit hard and not stop"said Lucas

"Understood Commander"said Javik

"What about Phantom if he's here?"asked Jack

"Well handle that then as a team"said Lucas

"Ground team 2? Are you in position?"asked Tali

"Hell yeah taking some heavy fucking fire"yelled Wrex

Sounds of pushing and arguing went on. James yelled returning fire back at the enemy. Lucas looked back at the small monitor.

Many homes and buildings torn apart. Beginning to become nothing but burning homes. Lucas heard whispers come to life.

**_"THE BEGINNING...OF THE END"said the voice aloud within Lucas's mind_**

Lucas closed his eyes. Looking downward. Javik looked towards him. Noticing his reaction to all of this. Again the shuttle began to shake.

* * *

_***CHANGE OF VIEW* POINT OF VIEW CHANGED* Change of view to PHANTOM***_

At the lower battlefield. Blackened armored soldiers dragged innocent people from there homes. Phantom walked passed his men.

The floor under his feet was artificially made grass. Around him were many houses that are now in ruins. Palm tree's and cars were destroyed.

Big houses and small houses everywhere.

Shattered into pieces of ruined metal. Dead bodies were scattered sending a message to the Alliance Military.

Ships upon ships of Military Shuttles came down collecting people. Taking them by force without asking questions.

Behind him 2 other members wearing the same are like him.

Except the difference of the two individuals behind him ,had one red line going down there left arms. The two behind him were his two Lieutenants.

"Sir, We have spotted the two shuttles trying to aid the Alliance Military"said the voice over the radio

Phantom stopped walking. His arms were behind his back. Looking up into the sky. He wasn't even worried. He was very calm even during a moment of war.

His two Lieutenants stopped behind him. Looking around seeing the many people crying, yelling. They didn't say a word to them at all.

"Shoot them down, make sure Shepard is taken alive"said Phantom

"Yes sir"said The voice over the radio

Phantom looked forward. Seeing the massive chunks of falling debri. The soldiers running past him. Biotic shock waves at the distance.

Phantom's men continued on there attacks. Phantom looked down at the torn grass ground.

"If we take Shepard they'll come for him"said The 1st Lieutenant

"I wouldn't have it any other way Lieutenant"said Phantom

"We have made contact with our first targets of the Normandy Crew Sir"said The 2nd Lieutenant

"Go and please them Lieutenants, I don't care if they die I just want Shepard to see in what he fails in"said Phantom

"Yes sir"they both said as they headed back into there arriving shuttles

"The same with you two, I want to handle the situation with Shepard Personally if you end up against him"said Phantom over the radio

"Yes sir"said The 2nd Lieutenant

"Are you sure that's wise?"asked The 1st Lieutenant

"Worried? No it wont be a problem at all"said Phantom

Phantom turned around and walked straight. Walking straight towards the awaiting hover car that arrived for him.

"I just believe its about time me and him get acquainted"said Phantom


	16. FALL

CHAPTER 16

FALL

Enemy Shuttles came in flying low shutting down energy power to the "ELYSIUM" station's shields. Making the station even more vulnerable to gunfire.

Alliance shuttles came into the fight. Alliance soldiers rushed out into the battlefield. Both sides were opposite. Phantom's men just kept coming.

Through the fire's and low visibility. Garrus ran beside Liara. Barely they could see anything.

So much dust and torn buildings were scattered all across the battlefield. Liara used her biotics to move aside chunks of blockage.

Grunt and Wreck along with James were down the running street. Covering and aiding the civilians.

Samara use her biotics reflecting the attacks from incoming Shuttles as they flew by. Her eyes glowed blue. Behind her James and Wrex ran by.

Both headed towards the front lines. Garrus fired his black widow sniper rifle into the enemy head on. Behind him was Liara using Push and pull biotic power.

The neighborhood was becoming unstable. As Warships at the far distance allowed combat fighter to fly out and head into Elysiums atmosphere.

As they entered into the atmosphere they began firing at other evacuating shuttles.

Garrus looked up into the sky seeing 2 shuttles burning crashing down into buildings.

"Lucas?! We need to stop Phantom now?! Where is he?!"yelled Garrus

"At this rate nothing will be left"said James

Wrex head butted a Centurion soldier. The soldier dropped into the floor. Wrex pointed his clay more shotgun and fired. He looked away as his shotgun fired.

Samara ran forward down the street as a child and her mother were running away from Phantom Soldiers. Samara shoved her hand forward.

The Mother and child were surrounded by a biotic bubble. The soldiers turned around aiming towards her.

Firing at her as she lifted them up with her left hand and tossed them into the ground. Samara looked towards her right seeing the many fighting.

Her blue eyes went away and turned back to normal.

"Pain,suffering,endless chaos...this is what he sees"said Samara

"Samara?! We need to Regroup"said Garrus

"On my way"she said

* * *

_***CHANGE OF VIEW* THIS POINT IS WHAT MANY WANTED TO SEE...I HOPE...* (War Fighters are small combat ships that can fly into cities and over land)**_

The Alliance shuttle was shot at. Shaking instantly, Jack shoved her hands forward making a biotic shielding around it.

Phantom's shuttle was behind them as the doors opened. Phantom stood holding onto the rail. He stared as his shuttle continued firing.

His shuttle was right behind Shepard's. Both moving quickly and through the large chunks of smoke. Phantom looked up into the air and sighed.

"Shoot it down"said Phantom

The Alliance shuttle was hit instantly by the incoming war fighters as they flew over them. Both war fighters moved past them and headed banking left.

Back into the main location of the second Normandy Ground Team. The shuttle dropped. The biotic shielding was gone.

The back part of the shuttle was exploding, black smoke and steel chunks of debri began falling apart. As they headed straight into the ground floor.

Phantom looked as the shuttle fell crashing heavily into the ground. His shuttle began heading downwards towards them.

The steel door of the fallen shuttle instantly popped flying straight off. Lucas walked out first in his terminus armor. A bit shaken and dizzy fro the crash.

Sparks began flying around the shuttle. The green grass around them was torn. Nothing but constant smoke and debri was around.

Gunfire was heard from the distance.

"Lucas?! What happened?! Are you guys alright!?"yelled Joker over the radio

"Shuttle was shut down, were getting out of it but other than that were okay"said Lucas

Lucas looked at Tali crawling out of the wreckage as Jack was right behind her.

Lucas moved debri chunks out of her way as he extended his right hand towards her.

"Come on Honey I got you-"

At that instant Tali and Lucas's hands were touching together as Lucas was instantly grabbed by Phantom as his shuttle came in and swooped him up.

"LUCAS!"yelled Tali

* * *

_***LUCAS WAS GRABBED AND THIS CONTINUES WHERE INSIDE THE SHUTTLE WHAT HAPPENS WITH PHANTOM AND LUCAS SHEPARD***_

Phantom's shuttle flew far and farther away from the crash. Sounds of Tali's screaming could be heard. Jack and the rest fired there weapons.

Sounds of war fighters went turning right heading back towards them. Lucas struggled to fight back but at that moment he was rapidly punched.

As he was grabbed ahold of. Lucas struggled to move as he was pulled into the shuttle and slammed into the floor.

His attacker continued punching and punching. After the first 3 punches Lucas felt the sudden electrical surge through his armor. Again and again.

Yet Lucas yelled as his biotics pushed his attacker off of him. Lucas quickly rushed back up to his feet.

At that moment his attacker kicked him into his chest as the red strong biotics sent him flying out of the shuttle.

Lucas flew out of the shuttle and dropped into the broken concrete of the street. As he rolled his Terminus helmet visor was cracked.

Lucas stopped rolling as he crashed straight into a crashed shuttle. His left shoulder was pierced through with a sticking out piece of metal.

"AHHHHHH!"yelled Lucas

Bleeding his left shoulder was. Gushing out. His left side shoulder armor was cracked badly. Lucas tried to free himself. But he couldn't he was stuck.

In front of him the shuttle slowly came down. Phantom jumped out of it and slowly walked towards him.

"Commander Shepard how great we finally meet face to face"said Phantom

Lucas looked up towards him gritting his teeth and struggling. Struggling to break free. Around them was nothing but broken buildings.

Fires spreading. Dead bodies of people lying around. Lucas lifted his right hand up trying desperately to push Phantom away from him.

Yet as the blue biotics appeared trying to wrap themselves around Phantom it didn't work. It just dispersed into nothing but air.

Lucas struggled to focus his power. His right hand was shaking. He couldn't go on with it. His strength was leaving him. Phantom looked at him.

"This is what happens when your mind wanders off into peace"said Phantom

Lucas looked up towards him. His cracked visor struggled to show signs of heat signatures and radar.

He could only see static and his right eye was staring at Phantom walking closer and closer.

Phantom stopped and shoved his right hand towards Lucas. Lucas was instantly glowing red and was pulled out of his stuck situation.

"AHHHHHHHRRRGAAHHH!"yelled Lucas as his blood kept on gushing rapidly out

Phantom looked at him as he levitated him 3 feet above the ground. Lucas struggled to move. Phantom only stared.

"Tsk,tsk...Lucas Shepard make more of an effort than what your doing now...just so we have a good understanding of each other I respect you and everything you did 10 Years ago"said Phantom

"But I must now break you Commander"said Phantom

Lucas stared gritting his teeth shocked at what he just heard. Lucas was let go of the hold and dropped. Lucas dropped into the ground.

Yet at that moment he blocked Phantom's first right punch. Lucas struggled not to move his left arm. Pain went through him even more.

Phantom then quickly connected with a left uppercut and quick jabs into Lucas's face.

Lucas couldn't do much of anything as his biotics began to fail even more on him.

Phantom kicked him with a quick whirl kick into the face as he fell onto the helmet flew off and rolled across the floor.

Phantom looked Lucas struggling to move still. His forehead was bleeding. Phantom walked towards him and kicked him over so he could lie on his back.

Lucas breathed in and out slowly. Phantom looked at him for a few seconds. Staring at him as if he was a dying animal waiting to be put out.

Phantom moved quickly grabbing a hold of him by the neck and lifting him up. At that moment Lucas hovered again with red biotics glowing around him.

Phantom instantly stabbed him into his right rib cage side with an omni blade. Lucas yelled in pain he his blood dripped onto the floor.

Yet at that moment Lucas fell unconscious. Phantom lowered him onto the ground. The Shuttle came back down behind him.

Phantom's omni blade faded away. He continued staring at him

"This is how it begins Shepard..."said Phantom grabbing ahold of Lucas's right foot and dragging him away into the opened door shuttle


	17. WHITE LIGHT

**_At this point of the story. This is after Lucas has been taken away. Taken from the Normandy Crew and they have returned back onto the Normandy._**

**_The Normandy Crew are all back on board. Except for one casualty...Lucas Shepard._**

CHAPTER 17

WHITE LIGHT

Tali held onto the broken cracked Terminus Helmet of Lucas. She stared at it. Sitting on the glass table. Scans and scans went on.

Tali stayed inside the Captain's cabin. The holograms in front of her showed his blood signature and his armor as his. Tali couldn't believe it. He was taken.

The only problem was she didn't know to where he was taken to. Tali over heard the opening doors.

She looked towards the person who entered and it was Liara. She walked over towards Tali trying to comfort her.

"We will find him Tali, we just need to find out what was left for clues or anything"said Liara

"I know..I was looking through his collected data trying to see what I can find on what happened with him and Phantom"said Tali

Liara looked at her and sighed. She looked away for a second. Liara's omni tool glowed orange as a hologram popped up in front of them.

Floating on top of the glass table. Tali stared into the image. Seeing what happened after Lucas was pulled away and fighting on the street level with Phantom.

This was an instant security camera footage. That had captured the entire situation. Tali could see him desperately trying to fight back. Pain she felt.

Tali stared shocked seeing how badly Lucas needed help seeing how he was being beaten easily and taken after.

"No?!"she said

Liara looked away as Phantom looked up towards the camera. He stared almost as if he knew Tali would be watching.

The video showed him grabbing ahold of Lucas's right foot and dragging him away into the shuttle. Tali looked away as the video ended.

"Liara we have to find him and fast, this manic...what does he want with him?!"asked Tali

"What i have found on Phantom is he wants to gain people on his side to revolt and over throw the galaxy"said Liara

Liara looked forward seeing the memory Shard glowing at the end of the glass table. She stared at it. Just remembering what they had went through in there.

Tali looked at her.

"Liara? What is it?"she asked

"What me and Lucas went through...I wonder if that is somehow connected to Phantom?"said Liara

* * *

_**CHANGE OF VIEW* POINT OF VIEW CHANGED TO WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO COMMANDER LUCAS SHEPARD***_

Sounds of heavy footsteps went on. His head felt dizzy. His body felt battered. Yet he still continued to bleed. His left hand struggled to move.

_**"REGAIN WHAT WAS TAKEN!? AWAKEN!"yelled the voice within Lucas's mind again**_

So did his right hand and legs. He started to move his body more. Then it came a rushing electric shock. Moving sounds went on.

Looking to his left he could see the white glowing sensation of what seemed to be a hospital. Nothing dirty or stolen. Just brand new.

"AHHHHH!"yelled Lucas

"This bastard is regaining consciousness again sir!" yelled A guard

"Just beat him in again!"yelled another

"Where?! Where am I!? who are you!"yelled Lucas

"Shut the fuck up!"yelled the Military Phantom Guard

With his right hand he continued punching Lucas. Punch after punch. Lucas coughed up blood even more. The nurses stopped moving the floating medical bed.

"Sir do I have to ask you to leave again?! Stop doing that!"she yelled

The Phantom Guard looked up towards her.

"Bitch!If you don't keep moving this bed, I'll kill you"he said

**_"STRUGGLE...NEVER STOP FIGHTING!CONTINUE TO STRUGGLE...FREE YOURSELF!"echoed again the voice_**

As Lucas struggled to stare and stay awake he noticed. Noticed someone walking up behind the annoying ruthless Guard.

Quickly killing him with a quick twist of his head from the back. The Guard fell back into the ground. The person was the 1st Lieutenant.

_**"SEEK THE TRUTH...KNOW YOUR ENEMY WELL !"said the voice**_

Staring at the beaten Lucas. His eyes couldn't see correctly after being beaten badly. Yet he began having blurry thoughts.

"...TALI..."said Lucas

Lucas then fell again unconscious into a deep sleep.


	18. WHITE SHADOW

CHAPTER 18

WHITE SHADOWS

Joker looked at the monitor's angered. Seeing them scanning various data bases on Alliance Military.

EDI looked towards him knowing he was concerned with what happened with Lucas. Garrus walked up towards the cockpit behind Joker.

"How are you guys holding up?"asked Garrus

"Like shit, what else?! Besides nothing else can happen now can it?!"said Joker while turning his spinning chair towards Garrus

Looking at him with enraged eyes. Garrus looked down at the steel floor. Feeling the same. Yet not knowing what to do.

"Anything!? Anything...but nothing! Nothing has come out well since this bastard...since"said Joker Joker looked away scratching his bottom chin

"Sorry Garrus, it's not your fault...I mean really"said Joker

"I understand...first Ashley and now Lucas"said Garrus

Joker looked towards him. Garrus leaned on the back of "Pressely's" chair. Thinking as he listened to what Joker had to say.

* * *

_**CHANGE OF VIEW***_

Jack looked at the video again. Seeing how Lucas was taken. Seeing if anyone else was taken from her. Her eyes grew wide.

Noticing something odd on the data pad. A list of in rage. She tossed the data pad onto the table.

She couldn't believe it. Jack stood up and began walking away with glowing biotics around her body. She left the Lounge and headed into the elevator.

James and Javik were down at the lower docking bay. Preparing there weapons for the next fight.

James made one little mistake and yelled tossing his assault rifle into the wall on his right hand side. Javik looked towards him.

Elevator doors opened as Jack rushed out and headed into the docking bay. Looking at the open space as she released some tension.

"FUCKING HELL!"she yelled

Javik looked towards her. Sensing something else was missing not only the Commander.

"Jack?!"said Javik

Jack lifted and slammed ammo crates into the ground. James looked back seeing her begin to release her built up rage.

"SON OF A BITCH!"she yelled again

James rushed out towards her.

"HEY! JACK STOP!" he yelled

She slammed downwards the ammo crate into the ground. Tearing it open. She looked towards James.

"Motherfucker took a shuttle filled with students that I trained a while back"said Jack

James looked at her. Javik sighed lowering his geth shotgun. That he held in his hands as he tried placing new upgrades.

"Will get them back, and Lucas"said James

Jack looked at him as she didn't even let out a tear.

"I'm going to rip that son of a bitch to pieces!"she said

* * *

_**CHANGE OF VIEW...**_

Garrus blinked again. Seeing as he thought enough. Joker received a call.

"Garrus it's Admiral Anderson"said Joker

Garrus looked at him and stood up.

"Let's hear it then"said Garrus

"Garrus I received Joker's report...I must say I'm...were sending Miranda to help aid in your search so far we have gathered what we can"said Anderson

"Understood Anderson, anything new on the where abouts of Lucas's location?"asked Garrus

"Nothing...the trace ended as Phantom's forces left "Elysium" and headed off into the Mass relay"said Anderson

Joker looked down at his monitors again. Trying to stay on point and sharp with the next thing they needed to do.

"I have contacted the Council they might even send an extra Specter to help us"said Anderson

"Really?"asked Garrus

"About fucking time we get something more, what's the occasion?"asked Joker

"After everything that has happened, Lucas is a specter after all he's one of the council's men and they will help in finding him"said Anderson

"When and where?"asked Garrus

"At the Citadel"said Anderson

* * *

_**Change of View at this point again...**_

Tali and Liara both held onto the Memory Shard. Both thought of what they might see differently within what Lucas and herself saw.

"Understand Tali?"asked Liara

"Lucas said this was the only way to communicate with Phantom but it wasn't that simple before"said Liara

"Alright, if anything goes wrong or I see anything we leave this shard"said Tali

"Agreed"said Liara

Yet the touch glowed white. Both stood in the center of the Captain's Cabin. Bot looked down at the shard as they held hands.

Both closed they're eyes. Yet Liara opened them as they glowed everlasting black. Tali could feel herself being pulled inside the shard.

The Shard itself glowed farther white. Both entered into what seemed like endless piles of shattered earth. Black liquid looking water. Splashing against them.

Liara struggled to hold on. Tali could see the many large shards of crystals standing. Barely being able to withstand the incredible force of the wind.

Liara was behind Tali holding and pushing. Both walked forward inside the protective bubble. The sharp shards suddenly slammed into them.

The liquid splashes went all around them. Splashing heavily. Yet Tali could see a dim distant light up towards the sky of what seemed to look or resemble a sky.

Tali noticed nothing at first. She then gained an image of a bizarre looking shard falling in front of them.

In the shape of what seemed to resemble as her father. Then another as Lucas shattering into pieces.

" No!"she yelled reaching out

Seconds after seeing that. Both Liara and Tali regained consciousness. Both had let go of the Memory Shard and dropped it.

Both took in a moment to thinking and examine what happened.

"What happened?"asked Tali

"What did you see?"Asked Liara

"I-My father and Lucas both falling apart"said Tali


	19. BLACK DAWN

CHAPTER 19

BLACK DAWN

_**At this point in the First of the Black Dawn SAGA. At this point Lucas is back inside his mind.**_

_**"BE MORE THAN WHAT YOU ARE NOW"said the voice**_

Lucas looked forward seeing the massive chunks of broken destroyed buildings. Ruined buildings that were shattered. The Reapers had left.

Nothing was left standing. The sunlight was lowering as Lucas stared walking down the street. He couldn't believe it. Nothing of life besides himself.

Lucas was wearing his N7 armor. Ahead of him was a man. He stood facing towards the destruction. The long shaded body of his shined.

His back had a long torn cape. Ruined and torn from the battle. His right hand held an old Assault rifle nothing like there own. He stood on top of ruins.

Chunks of machine like pieces. The stood on top of a broken reaper body. He didn't turn around towards Lucas.

"Hey?! It-is? What happened?!"yelled Lucas staring at the person

The person didn't look back at all. Yet he did began to speak aloud again.

_**"This is how my world ends...my time has arrived...my death will be your uprising Lucas Shepard"said The person**_

Lucas stared shocked at what he said aloud. At the words he couldn't believe.

"Facing the reapers?! 8 Years have passed since then, we won!"yelled Lucas

_**"The Legacy of the Shepard has been seen for some time now"said The person**_

"The Shepard? What are you talking about? You can't possibly mean me?! I-I-"

Lucas stared shocked hearing this. The Person slowly began turning to look back towards him. Lucas noticed the hoodie like suit from its tip.

Yet as the person turned looking towards him. Lucas noticed something odd about him. The Individual looking back at him.

Had no face as its blackened body stared at him. The face within the hoodie only glowed with a red circular light. Almost like a Geth.

_**"A Legacy that has been passed down since the beginning of races, a being that has more heart than the many"continued the person**_

"What are you?! A Geth? ...Legion?! Is-"

The Person only stared holding his assault rifle in his right hand. Lucas couldn't understand what this all meant. A memory?! A vision?!. It was all confusing.

_**"Strength of the many, faith and belief"continued again**_

* * *

_***CHANGE OF VIEW* BACK TOWARDS REALITY***_

Lucas awoke. His mind was out of his mind. Slowly trying to desperately to wake up. He looked at the ground. Yet the floor looked like a clean floor.

Lucas looked up seeing the Female human doctor. She checked his cheeks and face. She examined him making sure he was alright.

Her hair was black and pulled back tightly. Her left hand had the data pad. Behind her was a hovering security camera. It scanned Lucas's body.

She looked back at it and spoke aloud.

"Check, Subject's body is healing and responding to the medicine"she said

The camera moved left then right. She stepped back as the Camera moved around Lucas. Lucas was on a medical bed that lifted him up. Holding him secure.

"Where...Where am I?"asked Lucas

The Camera hovered up close towards Lucas. He stared into it's lens seeing that it was recording him.

She ignored what he asked as she walked away from him.

The front door opened as the 2nd Lieutenant entered. Walking around she looked at Lucas from his left side. Lucas sighed. Trying to think of what to do.

Yet the 2nd Lieutenant stared at him from an angle. She stopped walking. Lucas looked towards her. Seeing what she was doing.

"I wont waste my breath in asking"said Lucas

Yet the 2nd Lieutenant stared. Just continued doing so as she crossed her arms.

"Whatever your going to do to me then just get it over with now"said Lucas angered

Lucas's locks released him. He was standing free. Lucas looked down at his hands and legs. He was dressed in clothing of black pants and white shirt.

His ankles and wrists had braces with security beeping. Lucas looked back up towards the 2nd Lieutenant.

She walked passed him heading towards the doorway. He followed after her. Lucas walked after her and he continued following.

Both headed into the white hallway. 2 Military soldiers were stationed by the medic bay doors. Room after room on the sides. Prisoners and other Medic Bays.

Lucas noticed the many rooms within this facility was more like a ward and a Hospital. Lucas continued following her until they reached solid white doors.

She stopped as the doors opened. Lucas stopped walking beside her. He looked towards her. She walked away as he walked into the room.

The room was empty as he walked into further. He stood in the center wondering what the hell to do.

Sounds of running machines and sounds of scanning went off.

Under his feet small circular lights glowed blue scanning his feet all the way up to his chest and head. Scanning everything about his body.

Lucas lifted his arms.

"Now what?!"he said

Yet as it finished. A voice came aloud.

"Commander Shepard, how has your recovery been?"asked Phantom

Lucas looked forward seeing the hologram appear in front of him.

"Phantom...what have you done to my crew, where am I?!"yelled Lucas

Phantom's image was solid. Glowing blue in front of Lucas.

"Not to worry your crew is well, they weren't harmed...my complete attention was only on you for the matter"said Phantom

"What do you want with me?"asked Lucas

"To return...I wanted to see the Legendary Hero of this Galaxy return to his former glory"said Phantom

Lucas listened carefully to Phantom's answers.

"This is why you wreck havoc? Killing the innocent lives of millions?! Killing Ashley?! For me to return?!"yelled Lucas angered

Phantom looked away. His hands were behind his back. He calmly looked at Lucas.

"No, the millions of people I have stripped there fooled lives from isn't to become evil, its to give them a chance"said Phantom

"A chance?"said Lucas

"To regain what is rightfully ours, to gain a new strength in Humanity, a new existence"said Phantom

"You sound just like them, The Reapers...Illusive Man...the same they both said and nothing they both did was right for humanity!"continued Lucas

"Reapers wanted the Death of Life...then to restart everything to get what they wanted to see in machine form not organic"

"Illusive Man wanted to save Humanity by merging Reaper Tech with Humanity...what I want isn't the same as they're ideals of Humanity"said Phantom

Lucas stared at him closer. Wondering what else could it be.

"Humanity deserves the Purpose to see the Galaxy as more than just one sided Democracy"said Phantom

"Tell me Lucas how many times has the council aided you from the point of starting something? At the point when you mention something out of the ordinary?"asked Phantom

"They have helped us many times over, even in the war against the Reapers"said Lucas

"Only because you asked them and told them many times, they had no idea of what to do when the threat came to them and struck them"said Phantom

"They pleaded, in that moment when they began to fall...they seeked you out for help...even when you did the same...what did they do? They walked away ignoring you many times over"said Phantom

Lucas heard the stunning words coming from him. Lucas sighed thinking of what had happened over the many years. He was right.

At times they never did believe him. Yet he wasn't going to become allies with him at all.

* * *

_**BLACK DAWN**_

_**From Author: LEGENDARY ICON**_

_**"Thanks for the many readers"**_

_**"I will continue this in "BLACK DAWN 2" as it will continue"**_

_**"Please let me know how this first phase went"**_

_**"I might put some like "DLC" extra stories that explain the gap in between what happened during the 8 years"**_

_**"Before Lucas Shepard got involved in this fight"**_


End file.
